With the always-increasing amount of documents one has to deal with on a daily basis it becomes harder to manage the documents (or information or file) on an item-by-item basis. An alternative document management system adapted to organize large amount of information would be beneficial to the user.
United States Patent Application Publication No.: US 2007/0214169 A1, published on Sep. 13, 2007 discloses a Multi-dimensional locating system and method (title). The patent application discloses ways for managing and displaying axes of documents and other computer-readable files. An axis of documents that groups a plurality of documents along a predetermined order, inter alia, is taught.
However, the use of only a small number of axes of information elements on a display might result in a poor use of the usable display area. A larger number of axes might be desirable to provide more information to a viewer. A number of challenges need to be addressed in order to provide functions performed on a larger quantity of documents.
In view of the prior art it appears that improvements over the prior art is desirable to improve the user experience and usability either with innovative graphical, structural or functional improvements.